Wonderland's Game
by WillowBlade
Summary: A game is played in Wonderland. A game that no one has ever won. Losing this game is to become a part of Wonderland. Winning is to remember you identity. This is a game where a mysterious 'shadow' pulls all the strings. M for violence and foul language.
1. summary and character list

So this my idea for a story with the Vocaloids in an Alice in Wonderland type story. I know it's somewhat a stupid thing to write because so many people write about this stuff but I felt like trying.

Story idea/ summary:

A game is played in Wonderland, one with great consequences. To win is to find your true identity, but to lose means to become part of the deadly game. Everyone in Wonderland has already lost, never able to find out who they once were. They can only help 'Alice' reach the end. They will never know which is more dangerous, Wonderland itself, or the game.

Characters:

White Rabbit: Luka

Alice: Len & Rin

Queen of Hearts: Meiko

Jack of Hearts: Kaito

Cheshire Cat: Gakupo

Mad Hatter: Miku

I'll most likely add more people as the story progresses, but this is the main cast for now. So if you think I should write more go ahead and tell me and feel free to give some ideas. I may or may not listen to them, but I'll definitely read them.

Oh and i do not own either the vocaloids or Alice in Wonderland.


	2. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vocaloids or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

_Oh, Wonderland…How you fill my heart with joy. Such an interesting game. My favorite game, the game of freedom and of failure. _**You could hear the darkness grin as it looked over the land and its slaves. This game was it's pride and joy, and a new round was just, about, to start. **

_Oh my, 'Alice' dear, this time your even more interesting. Two as one, I doubt even you could win. But two is good, right? It's twice the fun! _**It's shrill laugh rang through the air, sending shivers down the spines of the enslaved.**

**

* * *

**

"A new game has started, hasn't it?" The queen questioned the dark figure at the other end of the room.

"Yes, I believe it has." The dark figure answered. His cobalt blue hair was messy and his clothes in disarray.

The queen scrutinized the man with another questioning gaze. "What do you mean 'believe'?" Didn't he tell you?"

"You know the Cheshire," he said , "he never answers anything directly and it took me forever to find him. He was busy coming up with another plan to get that damn rabbit. Never takes anything seriously, that cat. It's all a game to him."

"**It is a game**," she answered back sharply and turned to look out the window, her brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. "It's all a goddamned game, she mumbled to herself , "One we've all been screwed over by." With that said she took a drink of her wine.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" The young boy looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The grassy meadow that surrounded him was filled with unusual looking flowers and around the meadow was a forest that seemed to reek of despair. Right beside him was his sister sleeping soundly.

"Hey," he said shaking her gently, "Get up."

"Wha-Where are we?" she yawn as she stood up. "Look at the pretty flowers!" Grinning she bent to pick one, but her brother yanked her arm.

"Don't do that! We have know idea where we are! Those could be dangerous!" he said hysterically.

She gave him a glare. "Fine then. Let's go find out where we are." She stomped away into the forest.

"Wait! Don't go in there alone!" her brother shouted after her as he followed in her footsteps.

After few minutes of winding their way through the dense vegetation, the came across a forked path and a small signpost.

**_::WELCOME TO WONDERLAND::_**

"Wonderland, huh, I've never heard of that place before.' she said commenting about the small sign , "Sounds cool to me."

Her brother just looked at her worriedly. "Do you remember how we got here sis?"

"No, I don't remember anything at all, not even our names." She looked at the two paths ahead of her. "Maybe if we go down one of these paths someone could help us."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he said pointedly, "I mean which one do we take?"

She was just about to answer her brother when suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard. "I can help you with that." said a soft voice as a figure of a person came into the twins view.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yup there's my start of this story. Feel free to review with any ideas or anything that's on your mind about this story. If there is anything grammatically wrong I'm sorry. If it bugs you I'll change it.


	3. Friendly Suggestions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

She emerged from the underbrush, a woman in a simple, white dress, her hair a vivid pink. "I can help you." she repeated , "What would you like to know?"

"Ummm, who are we? Why are we here? Who are you? what is this place?" the young girl shot questions at the woman rapidly while her brother just stood there quietly.

She looked at them amusingly, "Well you are 'Alice', and you are here to play a game. And what is this place?" she smirked, "Even I don't know that and as for me, well, you'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean game? What game?" Alice mumbled as he nervously messed with the hem of his jacket.

"The one of freedom and failure. You want to know who you really are right? Then play the game and win it, only then will you find your true identity and be able to leave Wonderland." the woman answered.

"Okay! We'll definitely win!" Alice shouted. Her counterpart just looked at her then looked at the woman, "What about the rules? Every game has rules don't they?"

"You're very right," she said with a wave of the hand, "this game has rules, special rules." Not even a second later another signpost much larger than the first popped up out of the ground. It read:

**::WONDERLAND'S GAME RULES::**

**::EVERYONE IN WONDERLAND CAN ONLY GUIDE YOU IN WINNING::**

**::THEY ONLY WAY TO WIN IS BY LISTENING TO YOUR GUIDES. THEY WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO BIT BY BIT::**

**::DO NOT STRAY FROM THE PATH THIS WILL MOST LIKELY RESULT IN DEATH::**

**::FEAR THE BANDERSNATCH AND JABBERWOCK. SEEING THEM MORE THAN LIKELY RESULT IN DEATH::**

**::THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO KILL THE RABBIT::**

**::LOSING THE GAME IS TO BECOME ANOTHER CITIZEN OF WONDERLAND::**

"What the fuck. These are more like friendly suggestions than rules." moped Alice, "We don't even know which fucking path to take!"

"What do they mean by becoming another citizen?" inquired Alice. Her short, blonde bangs fell into her eyes as she turned to look back towards the older woman.

The woman got a grim look upon her face as she whispered, "We were _all_ 'Alice' at one point." She pulled a chained watch out of her breast pocket and quickly glanced at it. "I'm sorry but I'm running quite late." she said as she turned away. She turned to look at the pair again and said, "Oh, and by the way, don't take the wrong path." She then disappeared once again into the underbrush with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

"There's my precious bunny rabbit." said a voice out of nowhere. The woman looked around and glared at a lean figure in a nearby tree.

"What do you want Cheshire?" she said as she glared at the figure. Said figure just smirked and jumped down out of the tree.

Soon a man with long, violet hair emerged from the shadows. "The game has begun ,hasn't it?" Cheshire stated. The woman merely nodded in his direction, not giving him the attention he craved.

"Yes, you're right it has." she answered as she started walking again.

"That's good, because Jack asked me earlier about it and I told him it did just to get him off my tail." he said smugly as he followed after her. She spun around quickly to punch the arrogant man, but missed due to his annoying tendency to dissipate into thin air. _So goddamned annoying_ she thought to herself as she heard him chuckling a few paces away. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily," he chuckled. He look back at her and smirked again. "Just how I like my bunnies, feisty!" he said as he dodged another punch.

"Well, if you excuse me, I must be on my way. I'm running considerably late." she huffed. On the note she turned and walked away. Cheshire just watched her go with a deeply concerned look on his face.

* * *

_Run, Rabbit, Run. Your heart beats fast when you're in danger. Nothing can keep you alive. Nothing can kill you. Yet, that pesky cat seems to have found an interest in you. I don't see how he could not have, I mean you are such an interesting creature. _**The shadow smirked into the darkness. **_That is why I picked you first, and kept you alive so far. _**The shadow mused. **_This time though 'Alice' is really interesting, maybe even more interesting than you. _**And with that the shadow went back to watching its game.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yes I know the chapters are short, but i feel like the story will flow better this way. The shadow will always speak at the beginning or end of a chapter, and I'll switch conversations every once in a while. And yes, i just had to put lukaxgakupo in it. They always seem to make stories more interesting with their little squabbles :). May add more pairs soon. Feel free to flame, i don't mind, it just makes me feel like writing better. **  
**


End file.
